Por un mensaje
by Shizudei
Summary: Shizune es encargada en una misión de ir a Suna a entregar un pergamino a Temari, esta muy disgustada y molesta -después de todo, no fue tan malo-dijo sonriente... ¿que fue lo que la hizo cambiar de opinión? Entra y descubrelo. Este fic participa del Reto Palabra al azar del Foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas


**N/A:** Hola a todos, perdón por perderme mucho tiempo pero estoy teniendo problemas de salud. Mis lectoras de mis otros fics no me maten por favor ya actualizare.

Tengo fics pendientes pero no resistí a participar en este tentativo reto, así que ahora aquí estoy. Bueno ya no les quito más su valioso tiempo.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Naruto es propiedad del gran Kishimoto

 **AVISO:** Este fic participa del Reto Palabra al azar del Foro la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

Este fic es de mi auditoria, de su servidora, aquí presente Shizudei.

es el primer drabble que escribo

Sin más que decir los dejo leer.

* * *

 **POR UN MENSAJE**

Shizune estaba totalmente molesta, había tenido un pésimo día y ahora la hokage le había encargado llevar un pergamino muy importante a Suna, ya que casualmente se encontraban todos de vacaciones o en misiones.

Al salir de la aldea dio un último vistazo y un gran suspiro, el viaje a Suna era largo, 3 días. El primer día paso relativamente normal sin inconvenientes, ni enemigos que quisieran atacarla, al anochecer había acampado cerca de algunos árboles, donde podía ver la luna tan esplendorosa como siempre, mirarla la tranquilizaba.

Al amanecer, estaba dispuesta a continuar, pero oyó algunos gritos y explosiones, camino sigilosamente hasta donde se oían y vio a ninjas peleando entre ellos y un akatsuki con una máscara. Al girar pudo ver que un kunai salía disparado hacia ella, lo esquivo rápidamente, la habían visto y ahora se defendía, por su mala suerte solo traía un kunai y una cuchilla, cada vez eran más y le era más difícil esquivar y atacarlos; una explosión la aturdió completamente y se vio rodeada por el enemigo con el abdomen y el brazo herido; estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, antes de quedar inconsciente, escucho como alguien gritaba:

—TATSU!

Despertó adolorida, estaba vendada en la parte de su brazo y su abdomen, se levantó y vio un poco lejos a un rubio de extravagante peinado, se acercó sigilosamente; ese chico estaba mirando al vacío

— ¿quién eres? Y ¿Por qué me salvaste?

—Me llamo Deidara ¿y tu? Hmm

—Shizune —lo miro desconfiada

—no te hare nada, sino no te hubiera salvado hmm

—oh! cierto, lo siento —dijo Shizune cuando cayó en cuenta que él la había salvado — ¿Por qué me salvaste?

—no lose, solo lo hice hmm

Deidara se levantó y estaba dispuesto a irse, cuando escucho un leve quejido, y vio que las vendas que le había puesto estaban pura sangre, se acercó rápidamente a Shizune; al terminar de cambiarlas y poner nuevas vendas. Escucharon un ruido en los arbustos, eran ninjas. Deidara hizo un ave de arcilla y subió llevando a Shizune consigo

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué te persiguen?

—hmm, no lose… TATSU!

Se oyó explosiones, llegaron a un campo vacío y descendieron ahí, Deidara bajo primero y le ofreció su mano a Shizune como forma de ayuda, ella estando débil por las heridas se tambaleo y quedo muy cerca del rubio, fue como si se detuvo el tiempo, solo estaban ellos dos, no paso mucho tiempo y terminaron uniendo sus labios, sintiendo una sensación electrizante que se expandió a través de sus cuerpos, se separaron por falta de aire.

—adiós mi lady, nos volveremos a ver hmm—dijo Deidara sonriendo

Sin más despego vuelo en su ave.

Shizune se quedó inmóvil y sonrió, se dirigió a Suna rápidamente, al llegar al día siguiente le entrego a Temari el pergamino y resulta que el dichoso **mensaje** era una receta de repostería. Se alejó dispuesta a regresar a kohoha

—Después de todo, tomar esa misión, no fue tan malo—dijo sonriente pensando en Deidara.

* * *

 **N/A:** Y bien ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto?

Por cierto para los que no me conocen soy una gran fan y amante de las parejas extrañas y poco comunes, me encantan.

y quiero aclarar algo, como Shizune no conoce a los Akatsukis, entonces no sabia que Deidara (con él que se beso) era un enemigo de la aldea (pero quien se resiste a semejante bombón jajaja xd :)

En total son 500 palabras exactas.

En fin, espero sus reviews y opiniones, les deseo mucha suerte a los participantes del reto. Y bueno no se qué más decir

Para mis lectoras, perdón ya actualizare mis otros fics, tengan me paciencia, y piedad (no me maten )

Ahora si, no tengo nada mas que decir.

Besos

Bye bye

Shizudei fuera


End file.
